HP: Sombras Frias
by Lady Mariposa
Summary: Mi primer fanfic de Harry Potter, ya lo termine pero pretendo actualizarlo de vez en cuando para ver si logro sacar las criticas constructivas...de alguna forma.


Capitulo 1: La Calma Antes de la Tormenta

"Como es que no leímos esto antes de salir de La Madriguera?"- gruñó Ron mientras blandía el periódico bruscamente- "Ahora hemos sido los últimos en enterarnos!"

Antes de que ocurriera aquella escena, Hermione había entrado al compartimiento con la edición mas reciente de El Profeta, revelando una noticia que, aparentemente estaba causando revuelo en el Mundo Mágico. Harry no logro agarrar el periódico antes que Ron, quien leyó la portada y entendió claramente de lo que hablaban los demás estudiantes en el tren.

"Dame acá!"- gruño Hermione con el ceño fruncido- "y escuchen lo que dice el articulo…es muy impresionante"

Ron había mostrado signos de protesta, pero se detuvo en el momento en el que Hermione había comenzado a leer en voz alta, deteniéndose solo para mostrar las fotografías.

APARECEN JOVENES SECUESTRADOS POR AQUEL-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO.

Los 6 bebes cuyos padres fueron asesinados 15 años atrás por Mortifagos, han aparecido aparentemente sin daño alguno, al Norte de Dresden, Alemania.

Los aurores provenientes de Inglaterra, aparecieron en el lugar dos días después de ser encontradas las fotografías de estos 6 jóvenes magos, quienes vivían bajo la custodia de Adrianne Parcassia, ex-aurora, quien aparentemente los mantenía en secreto.

Más información en la siguiente pagina.

Harry quien había permanecido recostado del asiento desde el momento en que Hermione entro, había cambiado a una posición mas alerta.

"Porque haría algo así? Que pretendía sacar de bebes recién nacidos?" pregunto Harry, mirando de Ron, quien estaba igual de confundido, a Hermione, quien ahora observaba las fotografías con gran interés.

"Crees que el Ministro de Magia hubiese publicado esto sabiendo la razón por la que Voldemort los secuestró?" protestó Hermione, aun sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, sus ojos escaneaban la pagina con gran interés "Ahora, déjenme terminar de leer"

Harry prefirió no protestar al igual que Ron. Ambos estaban ansiosos por saber las identidades de aquellos magos.

"Rodger Suzzane, de Francia"- comenzó Hermione mostrándoles la primera fotografía de un joven de facciones gruesas y ojos grandes. El chico caminaba por el medio de una calle desierta, buscando algo o alguien- "Sus padres fueron asesinados por Mortifagos dos días después de haber nacido el. Después de esto nunca se supo de el"

Harry observo la foto pausadamente antes de que Hermione volteara el periódico de nuevo para continuar leyéndolo.

"Aquí muestran dos de las brujas, Mhilas y Akeldama Shenedra, de Rumania. Sus padres eran parte de la Tribu Milenaria de Gitanos que ocupaban gran parte de la población años atrás"

Hermione les mostró una fotografía en la que se mostraban dos hechiceras de piel oscura, cabello largo y marrón claro. Ambas caminando por el mismo callejón por el que Rodger Suzzane había caminado en la fotografía anterior y, al igual que el, buscaban algo.

"Como murieron?" pregunto Harry hundido en sus propios pensamientos "Sus padres, como murieron?"

Hermione se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a leer "Ambos fueron asesinados en su tribu mientras dormían. Los gitanos encontraron los cuerpos junto al río, pero ningún rastro de las bebes…según las investigaciones del Ministerio, había mas de una persona"

"De seguro fue un grupo de Mortifagos!" exclamo Ron mirando a Harry y a Hermione "He escuchado que los gitanos son los que mas avanzados se encuentran en cuanto a la magia! Ellos inventaron las varitas mágicas, no?"

"Cierto" respondió Hermione apresuradamente "Ellos están mil años

adelante, ya hasta empezaron a hacer magia sin varitas…" Hermione volvió el periódico hacia ella de nuevo y continuó leyendo "Alan y Axel Wentworth, de Inglaterra, otro par de gemelos. Dos Mortifagos irrumpieron en su hogar cuando tenían dos años, asesinando a sus padres en la salida…"

Hermione cerro el periódico ruidosamente y levanto la mirada hacia Harry y Ron.

"No es que a Voldemort le hubiese dado una maña por coleccionar bebes" dijo Hermione después de un silencio prolongado "Se rumora que sus padres rechazaron tratos con Voldemort…"

Harry estaba concentrado en sus propios pensamientos. Había algo que no cuadraba en lo que Hermione había dicho. Voldemort tuvo que haber sacado algo de los bebes, de lo contrario los hubiese matado al igual que hizo con sus padres.

"Hermione…" interrumpió Ron contando con los dedos de una mano "dijiste que eran seis, pero solo nombraste…cinco"

Harry tomo el periódico antes que Hermione se hubiese dado cuenta y lo abrió, escaneando la página donde estaban las fotografías en movimiento. Harry la observó por un momento, al principio no se dio cuenta de que se había quedado callado, observando la pagina, sus ojos fijos en la fotografía de la joven de cabello negro, ondulado y casi del mismo largo que las otras.

"Jane Melbourne" murmuro Harry, sus ojos fijos en los de Jane "Se rumora que fue la única a la que Voldemort secuestró por si mismo"


End file.
